


angel and demon

by Sxpytix



Series: angel and demon [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, PP, Wholesome, bruh, mhm yup, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpytix/pseuds/Sxpytix
Summary: Only a few months into them knowing each other, and jon was already getting that weird fluttering feeling in his chest. it was the same feeling he got all those years ago with that girl, back in Alaska, and that didn’t turn out too well. but tilian was different, and jon loved that difference. tilians presence always lit up the room, chasing away any darkness or bad feelings that threatened to consume jon.





	angel and demon

**Author's Note:**

> two nerds in love

Only a few months into them knowing each other, and jon was already getting that weird fluttering feeling in his chest. it was the same feeling he got all those years ago with that girl, back in Alaska, and that didn’t turn out too well. but tilian was different, and jon loved that difference. tilians presence always lit up the room, chasing away any darkness or bad feelings that threatened to consume jon. 

their smile was the sweetest thing jon had ever seen, it gave him that feeling in his chest, and it lingered there even long after tilian left, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the other..other being, because tilian was human, and jon..jon wasn’t. Only a few months into them knowing each other, and jon was already getting that weird fluttering feeling in his chest. it was the same feeling he got all those years ago with that girl, back in Alaska, and that didn’t turn out too well. but tilian was different, and jon loved that difference. tilians presence always lit up the room, chasing away any darkness or bad feelings that threatened to consume jon. 

their smile was the sweetest thing jon had ever seen, it gave him that feeling in his chest, and it lingered there even long after tilian left, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the other..other being, because tilian was human, and jon..jon wasn’t. 

Jon walked along his favourite path, the one that always brought him to the beach near his cabin. it was always calming to go there, he always used to sit on the shore and clear his head, but now he’d always just think about tilian, they were all he could think about now. 

Tonight was special though, because it was the night he was going to tell tilian, not his feelings, no, that never turned out good. he was going to tell him what he truly was, a demon from hell, son of satan. 

He was scared, of course he was scared, he didn’t want tilian to reject him, because the truth was jon lo-no. now is not the time. He new the path by heart, and it didn’t take him long to arrive on the little cliff that overlooked the ocean. tilian was already there, which means he didn’t have time to think about what he was going to say, and no of course he didn’t think about that when he was walking, that’s just foolish, of course.

Jon hung back in the shadows for a long while, just standing there and watching. he admired tilian, the way the light of the moon danced along his features, making him almost glow, it was a beautiful sight. Jon slowly made his way up the little hill, coming up behind tilian. He kept his voice soft, looking out at the water. “hey..” 

“Hey.” Tilian parroted back, turning to face jon. “why did you ask me out here? something you need to tell me?” Jon couldn’t help but chuckle softly, it light and sweet, and it made tilian smile softly. “yes i, do actually..thought this was the perfect place. it is beautiful out here? isn’t it?” Tilian only gave a soft nod, waiting for him to tell them what it is he needed to.  
“well, you’re probably wondering what i need to tell you and uh..well i’m searching for the right words.” he hadn’t met tilians eyes yet, but in that moment he chose to, and he saw something, uncertainty? it made his stomach twist and turn painfully, did they not want to be here? 

“hey, it’s okay” tilian must’ve sensed how jon was feeling, and it snapped him from his thoughts, looking into those beautiful eyes again. “you can tell me anything jon, it’s okay,” 

you’ll hate me.

jon could only nod, because his voice had gotten stuck in his throat. he knew he had to tell them at some point, he just couldn’t find the right words and it was frustrating him. “well you..we have known each other for quite some time now and i..well i really, really like spending time with you, tilian. and i don’t want any..big secrets to be between us so i’ve decided to tell you my, biggest secret. i don’t..i don’t want you to be scared, i would never hurt you, i lo-i like you, and i would never let anything bad happen to you.” he didn’t wait for them to respond, and he let his human form fade away, revealing his true form: his demon form. 

they hate you. 

Tilian was quiet for too long, and it was starting to scare jon, before something-something he never thought possible-tilian-his..he..his human form had dropped as well and, jon just couldnt believe his eyes. he had fallen in love with an angel? of all the things.

“you’re an angel.” 

Jons words were filled with venom now, and he saw the other-angel, flinch? their eyes filled with a soft sadness. “i am, and you, are a demon.” 

“is that a problem?”

“not at all.”

So..tilian didn’t mind that a demon was standing right in front of them? jon thought angels hated demons and, well he was convinced that went both ways but, when he looked at tilian he felt no hatred in his being at all..instead there was love and he wanted nothing more than to just-

the sudden softness that pressed against his lips caught him off guard, but it felt comforting, familiar even and he found himself melting into it, his small arms coming to wrap around tilians lean form, their bodies seeming to just mold together, like they were meant for each other, and jon wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

because he loved tilian.


End file.
